


Birthday Boy

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of a pair of manips that I created to go with the final chapter of our AU Round Robin thread on Tol Eressëa, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. The ficlet & accompanying manips were done as a birthday gift for my friend, Lbilover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy




End file.
